


Aye, I'm Walkin' 'ere!

by Lokiswitch (Goldentricks)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Everyone Loves Ichigo, Fair amount of crack, Fluff, Grimmjow being Grimmjow, Humor, I made Nnoitra a softy, Ichigo is stubborn af, Multi, Out of Character, fight me about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldentricks/pseuds/Lokiswitch
Summary: Four years since the war with Aizen is over Ichigo is living a life he never could have dreamed up in his worst nightmares.And he was loving it.Sixteen roommates that had all tried to kill each other at least once at one point in time all living in an obnoxiously sized house? Of course nothing will go wrong.Until they're found in their hiding spot, that is.Unbetaed, more pairings to be added later, and title subject to change.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer/Hollow Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, hope its not too trashy. Leave a comment and let me know! Happy readings.

Hiding from Soul Society was laughably easy if Aizen had to be honest. They were likely too focused on recovering from the war he'd caused to go back and make sure all, if any, of Aizen's army was truly dead; they didn't even take the time to look for their own savior.

~~~

Ichigo Kurosaki had been unconscious, trapped by a building's worth of rubble when Gin had come across the boy. It had been hours since the shinigami fled the scene, making it obvious no one would come back for him in time. The ex-shinigami dug the hardly alive boy out of the remains and rushed off to Hueco Mundo with hope that Szayel had managed to survive and could help the boy. No one deserved to die a death like that after saving all three worlds and Gin was infuriated that no one, not even Kiskue or his own father, had put forth enough effort to find the teen.

Gin was able to find Szayel fairly easy, only to panic at the sight of him frozen like a statue. He only took a second for that emotion though, placing Ichigo on the sands and running towards to espada and ripping the sword out of his outstretched hand, hoping that was somehow the key. It could never be said that Gin was a stupid man. Szayel collapsed to his knees, gasping for breathe for only a moment before breathing deeply and collecting himself to look up at Gin. After showing Ichigo to the mad scientist who also happened to be Las Noches' only medic, the man agreed to see what he could do, even if only to get the chance to see the boy's inner workings, and they carried him back to what remained of the espada's labs to see what could be done. Leaving Ichigo in the hands of Szayel, Gin went running through the sands, trying to find anyone still even barely alive. 

Nnoitra had been his first find, unconscious and beat to hell, but still alive. Throwing the espada across both of his shoulders, he returned to the lab only to drop the tall man off and continue his search. Ulquiorra was next, well, Ulquiorra's hand was next to be exact but Gin recalled that particular espada having regeneration abilities and if he could combine those with Szayel's tinkering it would at least be worth the shot. Pocketing the hand and continuing on Gin found no one else in the ever cold sands of Hueco Mundo. He returned to the battle field, where there was still no sign of shinigami coming back for their dead. There he found Mila Rose, craddling the heads of Apacci and Sung Sun in her lap. He grabbed Sung Sun and left Apacci to Mila as they returned to Szayel's lab, the espada working away at figuring out Ichigo's condition after assuring Nnoitra was stable. On Gin's last run with Mila Rose along they found Starrk laid out in a crater in the ground, Lillinet curled to his side. They carried the two back and began doing what they could for the unconscious arrancar and espada to save Szayel time to work on Ichigo.

From there is had been a week until Aizen showed up. Most everyone was near full health aside from Ulquiorra who remained on bed rest waiting for his organs to regenerate after Szayel had pumped him full of some odd serum no one wanted to question, and Ichigo who still had Szayel fussing over his condition day and night after at least getting him somewhat stable. Aizen had strolled into the labs, where everyone had been spending most of their time seeing as much of everything else was in shambles, looking somewhat distressed and confused. The room was tense as he looked around, no one exactly knowing what his arrival would lead to, until he spotted Kurosaki laid out on a makeshift hospital bed hooked up to at least three machines. Without hesitation he launched into full discussion of the boys condition with Szayel, the two's knowledge combined leading to the heart of the problem.

Kurosaki was locked in his inner world, battling his inner hollow for his life. His battle with Aizen had severely weakened him, tipping the balance with his hollow who was now trying to consume him. From there it was another week of Szayel pumping the teens body with nutrients and medicines he'd concocted to stengthen Ichigo just to be able to wake him while he also worked on finding a way to seperate the shinigami from hollow to save the chance of this happening again.

While Szayel continued his research and tests the remaining residents of Las Noches had the saddest excuse for a meeting there had ever been. They gathered around Ulquiorra's bed and began discussion of what was to come next. They were small and they were weakened, making any sort of retaliation towards Soul Society a suicide mission at best. Which was fine with them, seeing as Aizen had apparently decided he was too tired to deal with world dominantion "at the moment" and everyone else had been done with the fighting long ago. They discussed where to go, because staying in Hueco Mundo was just as good as walking into the seireitei bound, gagged, and lined for execution. They decided on the world of the living, assuming it was the last place they'd be looked for if at all. Aizen had a home for them just outside of New York City within the day, claiming the big city was well known for odd happenings that no one tended to question and massive populations, making it a perfect place to hide in plain sight.

Szayel was sure he had found a way to manifest Ichigo's hollow outside of his body at that point and began preparing a gigai for it with suggestions from Ulquiorra, the only one to have any sort of idea what this hollow would look like. While waiting for Ichigo to wake up and Ulquiorra to be complete, the others begain trips to their new residence setting up the home, searching for jobs and what not. Gin was surprisingly good at forging documents.

In their last days at Los Noches Aizen and Szayel began a small experiment to see if pieces from other arrancar could be used to regenerate the entire being as they had done eith Ulquiorra. The theory seemed successful with the three pieces of fraccion the could locate in what was left of the palace. They moved the regenerating hollows to a basement lab that had been set up for Szayel in the living world and moved Ichigo into what would be his room. Leaving Las Noches they began the lives none of them had ever expected to live.

~~~

Of all the things Ichigo had expected in life, none of then had been living in America in what was essentially a mansion full of people that had all tried at one point or another to kill either him or his friends, though here he was, going on four years now. He could have gone back to his family or to Soul Society but in all honesty, he didnt want to. That wasn't to say he didnt love and miss his family and friends every day but there was just too much that had happened in the time he'd been "missing" to explain away without letting anyone know the people he now considered extremely close friends and family were alive. When he first woke up it had been his first thought to run to Soul Society with the news after seeing Aizen Sosuke, the whole reason his life had been turned upside down in the first place, in his room. However, after Gin coming in and explaining to him how he'd found him, and after Szayel explaining his condition at the moment, and the fact that they were bearly certain they could seperate him and his hollow without harm to either of them? There was no way he could turn down the opportunity for that, for something Urahara seemingly couldn't even do.

It was a success. Shiro's gigai was near perfect thanks to the help of an apparently alive Ulquiorra. The only things Szayel had needed to change was the color of his hair, tongue, and eyes and thats was only because Shiro was apparently very set on his "image".

So now Ichigo lived here, about an hour's drive from New York City, living and working along side to ex-shinigami, four espada, six arrancar, and his inner hollow. 

He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be in the three worlds now.


	2. No Aim, No Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and his gang live in Bedford, NY btw. If you're unaware its a SUPER rich area where the houses are mind bogglingly huge. Could EASILY fit the amount of people Ichigo's poor home will hold. Manhattan CEO's and such type place.  
> Apologies, im totally just leaving like half of the visords out of this story but hey. I can only write so many people. Please dont hate me.
> 
> This is written on a cell phone so please excuse typos until I've the time to go back and fix them. Enjoy!

Grimmjow sighed from his spot in the sun outside the 11th division. The stupid shinigami were running around in a panic while alarms went off every where for who knows why. Grimmjow just wanted to take a nap and ignore the mess, but of course that couldn't happen.

"We're getting sent out." Nelliel announced with her hands on her hips, blocking his sun. The man opened one eye in responce.

"Now, Grimmjow. This is no time to fool around, Mayuri's devices have detected espada level hollows in the world of the living. We leave with the captions now."

Hallibel's voice sounded from behind Nel, a stern look on her face that meant no bullshit was to be had. The man sighed, irritated that these two always found a way to ruin his peace, however followed his fellow ex-espada to the meeting room where all the captains had gathered in preparation to head out.

The group that had gathered to investigate the reistu readings was nothing to scoff at. The three remaining of Aizen's army, the head captain which was now Shunsui, Ukitake, Shinji and Kensei, Byakuya, Renji and Rukia, Kenpatchi and his attachment, Ikkaku and Yumichika, and then the team from the world of the living that always seemed to be present at the "right" times: Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin had been hanging around quite a bit after the disappearance of his son, at first to join the search partys that could be spared for him and then as the years went on he stayed simply holding out false hope the boy would return.

"The place we are heading is about an hours distance from New York City, a large place known for hollow activity. However not this far out and not this massive. Mayuri's devices detected at least two separate reistus from hollows around Grimmjow's level of strength no more than an hour ago. This is nothing to take lightly. We leave immediately, we will break into two groups, and we will remain aware and in contact. Do not confront without full backup if unnecessary."

With head captions speach done a senkaimon opened and they were off.

The groups broke down to Grimmjow, Isshin, Renji, Orihime, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Shinji, Kenpatchi, Uryu and Isshin. The rest took after their head caption. Shunsui's group headed out to the surrounding area, assuming the hollows had moved on, while Grimmjow's went straight to the location of the readings. 

"This is where the gps device says we need to be, but I don't see anything unusual." 

Orihime stated as she looked around in here typical curious way. Right before getting pelted in the face with a soccor ball.

"Orihime!" Several of the group shouted before running over.

"Sorry, sorry! This jackass has no aim!"

Someone shouted as they came running towards the group. Grimmjow, being essentially the only one that hadn't run to the girls side, was the first one to see the face that belonged to the voice before the running man stopped dead in his tracks. Grimmjow's weapon was immediately drawn as he growled.

"Kurosaki."

"Uhh.."

Was all that came out of the gingers mouth as he slowly took a few steps back from the now rising group.

"Ichigo?"


	3. Well That Went Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(°◇° )ノ
> 
> A/N
> 
> Hey guys, if you notice any of the terms I use from the anime are wrong/not used correctly feel free to let me know! (Preferably nicely?? Maybe?) But its honestly been a good couple of years since I've actually watched Bleach, I've been meaning to rewatch just haven't gotten to it, and I even left the fandom for a little while too. So feel free and please do let me know anything thats not quite right. Hope you guys like this one!

It took all of 2 seconds for Ichigo to look up a register who was in front of him before he dropped the soccor ball and was off in a flash step far faster than anything they'd seen him use before. The group was too shocked to follow right away, all but Grimmjow, ever ready for a fight. Grimmjow was off and on Ichigo's heels immediately, screaming of being a coward. Their speed seemed to be matched as Grimmjow reached his arm out, about to grab the back of the coward's neckline when a cero was shot from somewhere off to his side, right at his feet, simultaneously blinding him and knocking him off his balance and almost out of the sky. When he gathered himself Ichigo and whoever had shot at him were out of sight, any traces of reistu gone with them.

ヾ(T(エ)Tヽ)

"Woah, woah! Hey! Watch it, you animals!" 

Aizen yelled as he held his tea, his very HOT tea, away from himself as a trio of morons burst through the door in front of him and fell onto the marble floor of the entryway. Szayel was the first up, darting off in the direction of his lab.

"What the hell is your-"

"Damn shinigami! And Grimmjow! They're here. I think we lost the bastards for now, but they saw Ich, Grimmjow ran after 'im but I knocked him down before he could snag the kid." Nnoitra growled as he stood himself up, pulling Ichigo with him who was panting slightly, not particularly used to feeling like he was running for his life anymore.

"Yea, well maybe if you two hadn't lost your shit over a friggin SOCCER GAME and broke your monitors they wouldn't have found us!" Ichigo sputtered.

Aizen looked between the two for a moment, eyebrows raised.

"Four years. Four years of hiding ourselves and building lives for ourselves. Lost on a soccer game?" He asked flatly while Nnoitra scratched the back of his neck. Aizen sighed.

"You know what, nope, nevermind. We'll deal with the fact that you've apparently lost what was left of your mind later. I'm assuming Szayel went to check the monitors around the house and to see if he can find anymore shinigami in the area. Ichigo who did you encounter?"

Ichigo told of who he'd seen before taking off while Nnoitra sent a group text to the rest of the house to be on the look out on their ways home. Szayel trotted up the stairs that led to his basement lab to inform that he'd found at least eight or nine more shinigami and ex-espada roaming closer towards the city. 

With Szayel's many gadgets around the house triple checked, his and Nnoitra's regulators repaired, and the rest of the house now on their way home there wasn't much else that could be done aside from hope they weren't found, seeing as they weren't looking for any fights, let alone war again.

(҂⌣̀_⌣́)

"I almost HAD HIM! That bastard!"

Grimmjow yanked his arm from where Kenpatchi had used it to drag him off the ground. 

"Who shot at you? It didn't look like it was Ichigo, didn't feel like him either."

"Che, fuck if I know, the damn thing blinded me. It somehow felt like the reitsu was still consealed too, but not fully. What I could feel felt familiar, but there wasn't enough power behind it to know who."

Grimmjow responded to the huge man aa the others came running up to them.

"We've contacted the others and they'll be here shortly. However, seeing as any traces of reitsu disappeared the second we lost eyes on Ichigo we won't be able to follow him and whoever was with him." 

Uryu stated, mildy annoyed.

The others arrived and they shared what little information they had. It was decided they would split into groups of two and cover a wider area, just looking for an traces of reitsu, and that they would meet back at that spot in two hours.

As everyone went their separate ways Urahara and Yoruichi were left standing together, sharing a look.

"Shall we?"

The blonde asked, holding a hand out to his counter part and receiving a mischievous grin in responce.

"We shall."

ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ

It had been an hour since the trio had burst in with their news and everyone was now at home, going about they rest of the way as they usually would. There had been a short discussion over it, but it was agreed that there was nothing to be done if they were looking to avoid violence aside from having hopes they weren't outed. They agreed they would do what they had to to save their family they'd made if it came to it, but only then.

Nnoitra and Ichigo were in the kitchen cooking, Aizen and Gin on the cushioned benches of the small coffee table tucked into the corner of the kitchen having tea when there was a knock at the door. The four in the kitchen shared a look, Aizen yelling that he had it so none of the other members around the house would answer the door. Nnoitra and Ichigo returned to their task while Aizen rose to get the door, Gin following behind but making sure to stay out of whoever was at the door's line of sight once opened. The two shared one last look before the door was opened only enough to reveal Aizen.

"Sosuke."

Their guest greeted with slight surprise but not total, eyebrows only raised in question rather than shocked.

"Kisuke." 

Aizen greeted with a nod of his head as he steeled himself for whatever this may bring.


End file.
